


Cold blue eyes

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood and Violence, Harassment, Hurt Neil Josten, M/M, Nicky being an asshole, POV Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, References to Drugs, Sexual Harassment, idk if this a fluff or not
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: As lentes coloridas de Neil incomodaram Andrew desde a primeira vez que se viram, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso ainda. Depois de alguns dias de observação, ele teve certeza. Quando Andrew convida Neil para ir ao Edens pela primeira vez e ordena que ele vá sem as lentes, é um surpresa para Neil que ele tenha notado. Por algum motivo ele acata a ordem e, quando os dois se encontram, Andrew sente algo estranho em si.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Andrew Minyard & David Wymack, Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & David Wymack, Neil Josten & The Monsters, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Cold blue eyes

Algo parecia estranho nele. Algo estava fora do lugar, errado, mas demorei alguns dias para descobrir o que era. Da primeira vez que vi o garoto com toda certeza não passei a melhor das primeiras impressões. Fui arrastado com o treinador e Kevin para outra cidade, outro estado, apenas para recrutar um novato. Não entendo por que exatamente fomos ambos arrastados a isso. Talvez Wymack soubesse que eu não deixaria Kevin vir sozinho e ele não o deixaria em Palmetto. O velho as vezes consegue pensar ao menos um pouco. 

Ele corre em direção a saída e meu reflexo é mover a pesada raquete em minha mão. O acerto no estômago e imagino a dor que ele possa estar sentindo agora. Deu sorte por não ter vomitado o que quer que tenha comido nas últimas horas. O treinador reclama da situação agressiva, mas apenas sorrio em sua direção. Somos Foxes, não gatinhos domésticos e delicados que precisam ou serão tratados com amor, carinho e petiscos. 

Neil está caído no chão, tentando de forma completamente patética recuperar seu ar. Seu olhar afiado em direção a Wymack foi algo interessante. Desafiador. Os “normais” não olhariam assim para alguém como ele. Muitos diriam que nosso treinador é intimidador mas o menino não parece achar o mesmo. Gosto disso. Sorrio o olhando ainda caído no chão e faço uma curta saudação. Jogo a raquete em sua direção e me recolho após um olhar condenante do treinador. 

Saio do vestiário e paro na porta. Encosto minha cabeça na parede e fecho os olhos mantendo minha audição atenta. Escuto pouco da conversa deles lá dentro mas minha mente se foca em outras coisas. Recupero a imagem de Neil caído no chão, no momento em que se virou para encarar a mim e Wymack e algo… algo está fora do lugar. Algo não pertence. Abro os olhos quando percebo passos se aproximando. Kevin anda em minha direção e espero com que chegue mais perto antes que eu comece a realmente me mover. Enquanto andamos em direção a onde estacionamos, Kevin suspira. 

\- O que foi? - questiono. 

\- Acha que ele se juntará a nós? - ele não desvia o olhar do horizonte enquanto fala. - Somos Foxes, eu entenderia se ele quisesse evitar a má publicidade a si mesmo. 

\- Acha que ele realmente se importa com a publicidade que terá? Ele não parece um desses e você também acha isso. O que fez o treinador se importar tanto em vir pessoalmente buscar ele?

\- Nós assistimos alguns vídeos dele jogando. O treinador dessa escola mandou. Ele não tem a técnica, a habilidade, mas ele joga como se não tivesse nada a perder. Como se todos os jogos fossem o último e como se tudo fosse acabar ali, ganhando ou não. O contrário de você, basicamente. 

\- Vai se fuder. 

Também vi um vídeo dele uma vez e entendo do que Kevin está falando. Seus olhos na bola eram quase selvagens e seus passos pesados como se movidos a ódio. Talvez fossem. Mesmo que ele fosse baixo - quem sou eu falando da altura de alguém - sua força parecia ser considerável quando atingindo os oponentes. 

\- Espero que ele aceite a oferta. Eu poderia treiná-lo. 

Um tempo depois ele passa andando, quase correndo por nós. Dou uma leve provocada e ele acelera o passo na direção oposta de pra onde iremos. O encaro por mais alguns segundos e espero para ver se ele olhará para trás. Ele não olha e então vira apenas um ponto preto, distante demais para ser identificável. 

Me aproximo de Nicky, que se encolhe por instinto na cadeira. Reviro os olhos e jogo a ele meu cartão. Ele encara o pedaço de plástico por alguns segundos e se levanta o segurando na ponta dos dedos. 

\- Um presente para mim? Que generoso. - ele sorri. 

\- Compre uma muda de roupas para Neil que se adeque com o Edens. Ele vai com a gente hoje. Ele não tem nenhuma roupa decente para usar e não podemos deixá-lo passar vergonha. 

\- Ele vai com a gente? - a voz de Aaron soa atrás de mim.

\- Você é surdo ou o que caralho? Eu disse que sim. 

\- E isso é por…? - ele continua com um tom beirando a irritação. 

\- Porque eu disse que sim. 

Me viro novamente para Nicky ainda parado me encarando com um olhar curioso. Arqueio uma de minhas sobrancelhas numa expressão interrogativa mas ele não se dispõe a me questionar também. Ele acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e está abrindo a porta do dormitório quando o chamo mais uma vez. 

\- Mande ele ir sem lentes quando for nos encontrar. O horário de sempre. 

\- Lentes? 

\- Ele usa lentes de contato coloridas. Anda, vai logo ou vai nos atrasar. 

Ele sai, fechando a porta atrás de sim. Vou até a cozinha e pego um pote de sorvete já quase no final. O levo até a sala junto a uma colher e me sento no sofá. Kevin se aproxima e se senta na outra ponta. Seu olhar focado em mim é intenso e sei que ele quer perguntar algo importante o suficiente ´para ter o feito parar de assistir jogos antigos de outras universidades. 

\- Pergunte logo antes que seu olhar me atravesse. - falo enfiando mais uma colher de sorvete na boca, o saboreando. 

\- Como sabe que ele usa lentes coloridas? 

Dou de ombros e movo a colher no ar em círculos. 

\- É bem perceptível. 

\- Andrew, ninguém além de você percebeu isso. 

\- Talvez vocês só sejam burros e desatentos. 

\- Talvez você tenha encarado e prestado muita atenção nos olhos dele. - de intromete Aaron. 

\- Talvez você devesse ir se fuder. 

O assunto morre e Kevin volta à sua escrivaninha. Por mais que eu odeie e nunca vá assumir isso, Aaron está certo. Talvez eu tenha passado muito tempo o encarando. Por mais que suas lentes sejam de uma cor que pareça natural, algo ainda me incomodava em como as coisas se encaixavam ali. Quero saber que cor realmente são os olhos dele e quero saber por que além usaria lentes coloridas castanhas. 

Às nove horas em ponto nós saímos. Neil não parece estar pronto ainda então simplesmente arrombo a porta de seu dormitório. Não é a primeira vez que o faço e possivelmente não será a última. Os outros três parecem um pouco chocados com a facilidade que o faço mas não se opõem e permanecem em silêncio mesmo quando me acomodo em seu sofá nojento. Alguns minutos depois ele sai do quarto e nos avista. O encaro e ele tem uma expressão odiosa mas não consigo pensar muito nela quando seus olhos azuis estão expostos tão brilhantemente. 

Um azul frio me encara e sinto um arrepio percorrer minha coluna. Mantenho uma expressão neutra e me concentro em cada passo que dou em direção a porta enquanto ele guarda as roupas que usava antes. Seu corpo definido fica ainda melhor com esse tecido que adere a suas curvas e as botas pesadas lhe dão um ar intimidante. Paro à porta e deixo com que ele se aproxime. Num impulso agarro sua nuca e o trago para perto. Seu rosto a centímetros do meu permitem com que eu sinta sua respiração pesada em minha pele. Estudo seus olhos mais de perto e me concentro ainda mais para não deixar meu olhar cair para sua boca. 

Quando me afasto um pouco após trocarmos sussurramos, Nicky se aventura em falar algo pela primeira vez desde que chegamos aqui. 

– Oh, cara, Neil, Você tá tão gato. Posso dizer isso, ou é contra as regras? Só... Droga. Aaron, não me deixe ficar bêbado demais esta noite.

Pego meu isqueiro e o maço de cigarros. Acendo um e dou uma tragada antes de aproximá-lo do rosto de Nicky deixando com que ele sinto o calor quase queimar sua bochecha. 

\- Não me obrigue a matar você.

Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição e se afasta. Após o dia do vestiário, com minha faca próxima a suas costelas, com o metal frio e afiado quase o encostando e o deixando com manchas vermelhas em sua camisa de treino, Nicholas já deveria ter entendido que não deveria fazer piadas desse tipo com Neil. Não que eu tivesse interesse algum nele na época, mas sua abordagem estúpida e grosseira não me agradava em nada. Alguns corretivos deveriam ser aplicados até que ele entendesse e ele já havia gastado dois dos três que eu o concederia. 

Sob as luzes e o clima dentro do clube, o garoto parecia ainda mais bonito. Ele me acompanha na busca das bebidas e pede para si refrigerante. Ele já é velho o bastante para saber beber tanto quanto qualquer um de nós quatro, mas insiste que não quer. Roland entende bem o suficiente o que significa quando trago alguém novo aqui. Ele prepara as bebidas batizando a de Neil sem que ele perceba e nos entrega. 

Não é como se eu realmente gostasse de drogar as pessoas mas encaro isso como um teste que preciso fazer. Neil foi trago para cá porque preciso testá-lo. Preciso ter certeza se posso confiar nele ou para deixá-lo próximo a mim e às pessoas que protejo. Preciso saber se ele também merece minha proteção e se ele é seguro para Kevin. 

Logo depois de oferecer a droga para ele, já na mesa, ele nega, como eu esperava. Quando todos viramos nossas bebidas, ele incluso, reconhece que algo estava errado com sua bebida. Não achei que ele fosse inocente ao ponto de não perceber que estaria batizada. Enrolo seus fios em minha mão e puxo sua cabeça violentamente para trás não deixando uma oportunidade para que ele cuspa o líquido. Seguro um de seus pulsos para que ele não me soque ou algo do tipo e Nicky segurou a outra antes que ele pudesse me tocar. 

Ele puxa agressivamente o braço que estou segurando e forço ainda mais sua cabeça para trás em alerta. Assim que o solto ele se move na intenção de me socar mas Aaron derruba ele no chão quando puxa sua cadeira. Os dois ajudam o garoto a se levantar enquanto Kevin continua sentado em silêncio do outro lado da mesa. Ele não aprova meu método e deixa isso extremamente claro todas as vezes, mas não tenta me impedir, o que é suficiente. 

Nicky o carrega para longe de nós, descendo as escadas e se infiltrando no meio da multidão. Vou atrás deles sem deixar que me vejam, um tanto incomodado com o tanto de gente grudenta que esbarro pelo caminho. Os perco de vista por alguns segundos e quando novamente os acho, Nicholas está agarrado a Neil com sua boca colada a do garoto. Afasto todos ao meu redor e forço a separação dos dois. Neil se desequilibra mas não tenho tempo para checá-lo. 

Chuto com toda minha força o lado do joelho de Nicky fazendo com que ele desabe no chão. Subo em cima dele e desfiro uma série de socos em seu rosto. O que estava passando na cabeça dele para simplesmente assediá-lo assim? Esse era o terceiro aviso dele e não sairia impune dessa vez. Agarro a gola de sua camisa e o levanto um pouco do chão. O sinto tontear e vejo uma linha vermelha de sangue escorrendo de seu supercílio. Dois seguranças se aproximam e saio de cima dele antes que qualquer um dos dois me toque. 

Olho ao redor procurando Neil e o encontro sentado no chão a alguns passos de distância. A multidão se abriu devido a briga e a música antes estridente agora está baixa. Os homens altos que mais parecem muralhas guiam nós três para fora. Encaro Nicky, ainda atordoado e o empurro mais uma vez fazendo-o cair no chão. 

\- Que merda você estava pensando Nicholas? Que merda estava passando na sua cabeça para assediar o Neil?

\- Eu só beijei ele. Ele não disse não nem nada do tipo então eu só o beijei. 

\- Ele não está sóbrio pra consentir merda nenhuma! - grito e agradeço por estarmos no beco atrás da boate longe de onde fica a fila. 

\- Todos nós estamos. - ele diz se levantando.  
\- E você acha que isso lhe dá permissão de forçá-lo a lhe beijar? Você acha mesmo que eu permitiria isso? Você acha, Nicholas? - me aproximo, com a faca em mãos o encurralando na parede. - Me de um bom motivo ´para não te matar aqui agora. 

\- Andrew! - escuto a voz de Kevin e seus passos rápido. 

\- Não ouse se aproximar mais. É algo que eu preciso resolver com Nicholas e você não vai se meter. 

Estendo minha mão e passo meus dedos pelo seu pescoço por enquanto, estou apenas o prendendo, sem aplicar força alguma, mas não por muito tempo. Ele sabe o quão importante consentimento e toques são para mim e mesmo assim desrespeitou tudo por uma simples vontade de enfiar a língua na garganta do novato. 

\- O que você achava? Que eu nunca descobriria? Que ia beijá-lo, largá-lo lá e eu nunca saberia sobre essa merda? Achou que sairía impune depois dessa merda? 

\- Andrew eu… 

\- Foda-se. Foda-se você Nicholas eu não quero ouvir qualquer merda de desculpa que você queira dar. - aperto um pouco meus dedos em seu pescoço e o sinto arfar. 

\- Andrew - uma voz soa ao meu lado. 

Neil está me encarando, com sua mão planando próxima ao meu braço estendido, sem me tocar. Suas pupilas estão dilatadas e seu rosto vermelho. Sua mão treme um pouco, não sei se por frio ou outra causa. 

\- Para. - ele fala curto e seco. 

Aperto o pescoço do garoto com toda minha força antes de finalmente soltá-lo. Ele desaba no chão de joelhos e leva as mãos até onde antes estava a minha. Viro de costas para ele e encaro Neil. Ponho uma mão em seu ombro e levanto seu rosto para que me encare. 

\- Você está bem? - pergunto em voz baixa. 

\- Podemos só ir embora? 

\- Vamos. Vamos embora. 

Olho para Kevin, com uma expressão assustada, e Aaron, com um ar indiferente e aponto para o menino caído no chão. 

\- Carreguem essa porra pro carro se quiserem que ele tenha carona para voltar. Não vou esperar nada além de 10 minutos e eu vou dirigir. Sem oposições ou todos vão ficar por aqui. 

Guio Neil em frente até onde sei que o carro estará estacionado, como todas as outras vezes. Ele instintivamente se aproxima da porta traseira mas o paro. 

\- Você vai na frente. - indico e ele não questiona, dando a volta no carro e sentando no banco do passageiro. 

\- Isso é sua culpa. - são suas primeiras palavras quando já estamos dentro do carro. - Se não tivesse me drogado eu poderia me defender e não precisaria de você. 

\- Tudo bem, posso assumir a culpa. 

Ele vira seu rosto em minha direção e me encara por alguns segundos antes de se ajeitar no banco e fechar os olhos. Kevin parece irritado ao perceber que seu lugar foi tomado no banco da frente mas não pergunta. Os outros três entram no carro e dou partida. Não entendo porque Neil me parou. Não sei também porque simplesmente aceitei sem questionar. Seus olhos azuis voltam a minha mente e estalo minha língua. Acho que na verdade sei exatamente porque o atendi.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha ficado bom o bastante e vocês tenham gostado. Obg pela atenção e deixem kudos se puderem.


End file.
